


Guiding Light

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Lamp Post, Nighttime, Snow, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Late night visits to Central Park as seen by a street lamp





	

The lamp’s light glowed down upon the walkway that wound through Central Park. It was well past midnight and there was no one around. The night was quiet and the air was still. The only things disturbing that tranquility were the flakes of snow making their way down from the heavens.

A thick covering of snow blanketed every available surface in the park. The ice crystals glittered in the lamp light, sparkling as though trying to imitate every hue that was given off by precious jewels.

Normally at this time the street lamp would be able to see lovers strolling down the sidewalk or sitting together on a park bench. On the rare occasion the lamp was even witness to some of New York’s most elusive residents.

Every now and again the lamp that guarded the sidewalk got to see four brothers that the world didn’t even know existed get to play and have fun just like every other family in the city.

They were different from the other residents of the city. Instead of soft pink flesh, theirs was slightly scaly and very green. Instead of five fingers and five toes each they had three fingers and two toes as well as a large shell on each of their backs.

The four turtle brothers only came out at night when they were sure that they wouldn’t be seen by any prying eyes. They were unaware that the lamp was their ever vigilant guardian in the park. There had been more than one occasion in the past when they might have been caught by an evening patrol officer if the flickering light of the lamp hadn’t caught their attention and alerted them to the danger.

Tonight the lamp had gotten to witness one of the turtle brethren taking a calm solo walk through the park, lost in his own thoughts. The lamp couldn’t help but think that the youth must have started his walk before the snow because he had been barefoot as he walked down the white dusted sidewalk.

That had been an hour ago and the tracks that had been left behind had slowly been filled up until they were no longer discernible from the rest of the sidewalk that had not been walked upon.

Once the lamp was certain that there was no trace left behind that anyone who might wander by now could find that would reveal the secret of the previous traveler it winked out for the night. It had done its job of making sure that those that travelled along its sidewalk got to their destination safely. Now it was time to rest until its light was needed again.


End file.
